


gravity.

by CastYourDemons



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Hollstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastYourDemons/pseuds/CastYourDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small Hollstein blurb about Laura being the clumsiest person in existance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gravity.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the “I tripped on nothing in the middle of the hallway and people are staring and I want to die but you spontaneously trip and lie down on the ground with me thank you you’re an angel” au

You slammed the door to your dorm room closed and began sprinting towards the stairwell, knowing that the elevators would take too long. You can't believe you're running late for class. Again. You're certain that if you  show up late to your lit class one more time, the professor is going to drop or fail you for sure. Of course, you didn't mean to hit the snooze button eight times this morning, but you couldn't resist watching those three extra episodes of Doctor Who last night on Netflix.  

 

You're halfway across campus now and you flick open your phone to check the time. You have six minutes to get to the fourth floor of the English building and you let out a groan before pushing forward. Your legs start to burn and you're starting to regret all of those cookies and cans of grape soda. Your lungs are screaming for air as you fly up the first set of stairs. You check your phone again. There are two minutes until your class, which is still on the other side of the building, begins. A groan escapes your throat as you will your body to continue further down the hall. Suddenly you're flat on your back and you feel the impact once you pull in a ragged breath. The wind has knocked out of you and you hear a collection of laughter start. You take a deep breath before you open your eyes to see people staring and laughing at you. There's nothing in the hallway and you deduce that your clumsiness caused you to trip on nothing while running towards the class that you're almost positive you're late for now. While you mentally scold yourself for being so uncoordinated you feel someone come up to you and fall to the ground next to you.

 

“Uh, why are you lying on the ground?” You ask the dark-haired girl that you watched purposefully “trip” and land beside you.

 

“I could ask you the same thing, Cutie.” She responds with a smirk as she meets your eyes.

“I fell,” you reply flatly.  

“I saw,” she replies in a mocking tone. “I couldn’t let you lie here all alone, Cupcake.”

“You could have helped me up,” you groan as you feel the bruises forming on your knees.

“Where’s the fun in that?” the girl replied with another smirk.

Everyone is still laughing and you squeeze your eyes shut again. “Thank you,” you whisper. “You actually lessened the embarrassing impact of this all. I’m Laura.”

“Carmilla. So are you going to lay here all day or do you actually have somewhere to be? Because you looked like you were in quite the hurry.”

“Oh no! What time is it?” You ask as you scramble up and grab your bag that landed against one of the closed doors lining the hallway.

“3:17,” Carmilla says after pulling her phone out of her pocket.

“I’m late,” you whimper as you look down at Carmilla who is still lying in the middle of the hallway with a slight smile on her face.

“Laura?” You hear Danny, your lit TA asks as she approaches you with concern filling her features.

“Danny! I’m so sorry I’m late; I slept through my alarm and I tripped on my way here,” you frantically try to explain as you point to your phone in your hand and Carmilla on the floor.

“What? Laura, did you not check your email? The class is canceled today,” Danny laughed as she took in your distraught explanation.

“Seriously?” you ask, feeling your entire body relax.

Danny nods as she claps your back and continues into her office for impromptu office hours.  You reach your hand out to help Carmilla up and she gladly takes and begins to wipe the dust off of her leather pants.

“So you’re telling me,” Carmilla begins with an amused tone, “that I laid on the ground, all because you can’t check your email before class?”

“I was late!” You try to defend, but feel the heat rushing to your cheeks so you look down at your hands. “But thank you, I definitely owe you,” you mumble out.

“Since your class is canceled, how about you make it up to me with a cup of coffee?”

“Oh, uh, okay,” you stutter and feel yourself blushing again when she sets her hand on the small of your back and leads you towards the stairwell with a smile on her face.

****  
  



End file.
